No, no se reirán de mi
by AngelNephilim
Summary: La bondad quiere poder, y pisa en falso intentando derrotar al verdadero hijo de Valentina. Toda historia es contada desde el lado del bien, pero aqui daremos un vistazo dentro de la mente de Sebastian, al menos, en los últimos capítulos de Ciudad de las Almas perdidas. Porque la humillación... no lleva su nombre.


Las Luces estaban apagadas. El lugar se veía oscuro y vacio, amplios pasillos con puertas cerradas, en silencio, en calma. Una luz se colaba por el ojal de una cerradura, solo una lámpara iluminaba el cuarto con el verdadero hijo de Valentine estaba sentado al borde de la cama, una expresión perdida entre la rabia misma y con su orgullo dolido, endurecía aun mas sus rectas facciones. Maquineaba su cabeza con millones de pensamientos, no era alguien que actuara sin pensar, y que una manga de chiquillos creyeran que se salieron con la suya… no hacia mas que hervirle la sangre.

La herida que llevaba sangraba a borbotones, parte de las mantas y vendajes que forraban el cuarto estaban manchados con la sangre negra del pseudo-demonio, trataba de cubrirla con trazos de telas y pociones, que, con facilidad, consiguió gracias a sus contactos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que su herida se convierta en nada, y su reinado vuela, claro, e iba a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo, lo que sea…

Jonathan apretó las vendas y cerro los ojos. El dolor no era nada. Aprendió a soportarlo como si fuese solo un mal trago, le recordaba que estaba vivo de una manera cálida, casi hogareña, que le hacia pensar en su infancia. Vueltas y vueltas de vendajes blancos cubriendo su amplio pecho, del que ahora ya no se veía sangre, la hemorragia había logrado ser detenida, pero aunque el color rojo ya no estaba presente su furia no se marcharía tan lejos, ¿Lo habían subestimado? ¿Tan ridículo pensaban que era como para caer en esas absurdas trampas de niños? A el…. El guerrero más poderoso de todos, quien había nacido para pelear, entrenado para pelear. Y no para morir en tan absurda treta de principiantes creyéndose héroes… No, no a el.

"_Clavarle la espada a Jace, esa espada… ¿Me creen idiota? Malditos, creyeron que podían debilitarme, como si eso fuera posible, vencí a la muerte y los puedo vencer a ellos. No saben con quien se metieron."_

Sonrió con satisfacción luego de ese pensamiento y se coloco sobre los vendajes una camisa y un saco negro que aunque sueltos, no había ropa que no remarcara su amplia espalda. _-"¿Sera hora de darles una advertencia?" _–Susurro hablando para si mismo, salió del cuarto e hizo brillar su anillo, desapareciendo en un ínfimo haz de luz. Este era solo el comienzo.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, haciendo silbar los arboles del bosque. Sobre su cabeza, nubes grises y negras se arremolinaron en una danza que casi hacia parecer, que el mismo ángel, presentía lo que estaba por ocurrir esa madrugada.

Sebastian estaba preparado, de pie, afuera de un gran hexagrama, pero sus propias manos no lo habían realizado, un brujo lo ayudo, y este mismo brujo, Nicholas Thompson, seria quien de paso a lo que probablemente sea la mayor prueba de desafío que pudiera manifestar hacia aquellos que se rieron de el. Por su puesto, ese brujo inexperto no sabia lo que había desatado, por desgracia para el, en el momento en el que lo sepa, ya no le serviría de nada. Unas garras salieron de las manos del brujo apenas se quito los guantes con los que las cubría "Su marca." Pensó Jonathan "Una marca común y notoria." Termino su pensamiento, cerrándolo con el hecho de que la categoría de este, no se acercaba, ni a grandes rasgos a otros brujos, pero para aquello, hasta el más débil de los de su raza, serviría.

El brujo levanto un gran báculo con unos movimientos y palabras en latín, el círculo comenzó a iluminarse con fuerza suficiente para segar a toda criatura que se encontrara en un radio de 20 metros, no podía esperarse menos de lo que allí se había invocado. Una forma apareció, una forma humana y unas alas blancas alzando vuelo a centímetros del suelo. Jonathan sonrió satisfecho y camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el hijo de Lilith conjurado a aquel reluciente ángel, puso una mano en su cuello con rapidez le hizo sentir el filo de su daga rasgando sus ropas, sin ser mortal, pero si, sumamente dolorosa. El metal demoniaco, era en este momento, su material favorito, no existía ser, que pudiera con el.

-_Sostenlo ahí._ –Pronuncio de manera seca, indicándole que el ángel, no debía irse. El brujo trago en seco y saco del bolsillo un par de polvos negros los cuales le arrojo con un ligero temblor en las manos, su inexperiencia, sumado a lo que tenia en frente, no parecía hacer maravillas en el. Las luces blancas se tornaron negras, cada vez más oscuras, y el ángel se revolvió en gritos agudos, capaces de desgarrar los tímpanos de quienes no estaban preparados. Las sombras, con destrezas se transformaron en cadenas dejándolo completamente inmóvil, quieto, vulnerable, indefenso, tanto, como un ángel a la disposición de un demonio podía estarlo. Antes de que pudiera soltar al brujo, hundió la daga, apuñalándolo, en una herida que ni la mas pura magia podría salvar, removió la mano, el liquido rojo empezó a recorrer las ropas de Nicholas al igual que la mano de Sebastian, el suelo y la daga, la cual, ansiosa absorbió su sangre como si de ella dependiera.

Un grito de agonía ronco salió de su garganta, un último intento de escapar que quedo ahogaron en el brazo que estrangulaba su cuello, finalmente, el brujo cayo muerto. El muchacho de cabellos blancos mantuvo la curva casi agraciada en su sonrisa, y con lentos y constantes pasos camino hacia el ángel. El viento se detuvo y todos los sonidos se acallaron, parecían estar en este momento, en lo que muchos llamarían, "El ojo del huracán". Ladeo la cabeza con un gesto entre sádico y desquiciado, sus ojos nublados de neblina negra recorrieron al ángel, disponiéndose a decidir su sentencia.

-_Angelito, ¿Te gusto lo que viste? Esos gritos… Su sangre derramándose en mi mano, agonía… Dolor, exquisitez, casi un orgasmo auditivo, sangre totalmente ajena a la tuya, mitad demonio, mitad mundana… la de un brujo… Lastima que no pude hacerlo sufrir mas…_ -Medito fingiendo su mejor cara de pesar. – _Tengo que hacer esto rápido. _–Comenzó a caminar a su alrededor mirando casi con deseo las alas del blanquecino ángel.- _¿Los ángeles muren si les quitan las alas? _–Pregunto, mas para si que para el ser que yacía enfrente de él.- _De todos modos ¿Qué es un ángel sin sus alas? ¿Un mundano falto de cama solar, y purpurina en todo su cuerpo? ¿Un remedo de hada? _–Dijo largando una carcajada que se escucho en eco.- _Patético… realmente patético. Pero bueno, diría que lo siento, pero disfrutare mucho más de lo que te dolerá a ti, o puede que no quien sabe. _

- _Jonathan, llevas el nombre del primer cazador de sombras, pero no llevas su honor, ¿En verdad crees que tu padre querría esto? El honraba al ángel._ – Con su voz tranquila, casi parecía una burla para el. Por eso un musculo tiro de su labio en forma de un gruñido sordo, casi automáticamente cerro los puños a los lados y retruco perdiendo los estribos por breves momentos.

- _¡Honro al Dios equivocado! El mismo ángel lo mato, ¿Qué mas prueba necesito?_ -

- _Sirve a tu padre Jonathan, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. -_

- _Nom Serviam._ –Cito con voz firme, en un perfecto latín. Cerró la mano en torno al mango de la gran espada en su hombro, sin apartar la mirada de él término.- _Mí padre me lo enseño, y no pienso traicionar su recuerdo._

_- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero ten en cuenta, que el infierno, puede estar esperándote_. –Sus ojos casi totalmente blanco lo observaban con firmeza, casi transmitiendo paz, y haciendo hervir aquella sangre demoniaca, que corría en sus venas, la sangre de Lilith.

- _El infierno ya es mi hogar._ – Dijo con una suave y corta risa, y en un refusilo, un has de luz se convino con su velocidad consiguiendo alcanzar la espada, se impulso con sus piernas a la vez que el canto de su espada se blandía cortando el aire y, cuando el trueno alcanzo al refusilo en un estruendo, la carne del ángel se desgarro bajo el metal demoniaco. Agonizantes gritos del alma pura, cuyo corazón fue traspasado por el arma "blanca" que portaba. Sangre entre platinada y dorada se derramó mientras el ángel se dejo caer sin vida aun sostenido por las sombras. Jonathan saco la espada para volverla a clavar casi con ira rasgando tendones, nervios y músculos, para desprender en un solo arrebato, aquellas alas que los mundanos envidiaban. Aun brillaban y palpitaba, haciéndole sentir a Jonathan su vida, desvaneciéndose hasta apagarse.

Gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la tierra para entremezclarse con las de la lluvia, que en forma de lagrimas lloraba la perdida de otro ser celestial en manos de un Morgenstern. Sin esperar a que la tormenta empeorara, se llevo junto consigo un ala que sacudía con una sonrisa, casi como un trofeo de victoria, fue al instituto y la dejo allí. Junto con una nota sobre esta.

-"_Voy en camino_."-


End file.
